Earth Protection Program
by gmattana2
Summary: The secret kryptonian. If a krytonian was brought back to our earth. *new writer*
1. Whole story

As Kara and Kal-El are sent off another departs, for a different location, a different earth.

"We have to do it today. Krypton is dying, our scientists say it will be destroyed tomorrow. If we don't go now we'll lose the weapon."

"My goodness awfully formal don't you think they are infants not guns."

"Nevertheless we need to go."

"Fine. Start the engines... we're going to Krypton"

On Krypton

Queen Gridindien and King Gordoon run through the crumbling fortress. The queen clutched her daughter to her chest. As they emerge they are shocked to see a ship flying toward them. "Who would want to come here now?" she says confused.

"Those daxamites coming to bask in our defeat I'm sure." Gordoon growled maliciously. "I don't think that's a daxamite ship," said Gridindien over the rumble of the motor approaching them. The terrified parents braced themselves shielding their young daughter. The now landing ship blew up the dry and arid dust of a planet that had fallen so far. The hatch opened and two people exited. "What are you doing here, we have merely a few a hours before we are blown to bits." Said Gordoon trying to savor his last hours with his family -and alive. " We are here to help, come inside." the strange man replied. Both rulers looked sceptic and continued to shield their child. " Please" he paused " you can trust us." The small family crept wearily into this strange ship. " We have a proposal for you." The man said as they sat down along a large table. "Your child will be saved and we will take her to earth with us-" The couple's faces glowed with hope. "On two conditions." Their faces fell slightly but hope still shined through. " One being for her to protect our planet." " And two?" Gordoon asked timidly. "You must provide another child." "What?!?" the parents exclaimed, "We only have one child!" "We never said that it had to be yours..." said the man. "You stay here, I will go find Hiejim and ask if he is willing to let his son go!" says Gordoon urgently. " Ok but be safe the fortress is going to collapse any minute!" said the queen urgently, as soon as her husband was gone she continued " why do you need a second child is your planet in that much trouble?" He began timidly not wanting to offend her, "Well not necessarily but once your daughter is on earth she will be granted powers, an incredible tool when used for good but just as incredible used for evil, and destruction, and taking over the world, and bending everyone to their will..." he trailed on but continued "anyways we need someone else of equal power just in case. Although, we have hypothesized that your daughter will be more powerful because of her royal blood. Unfortunately our planet has no weapons to the caliber of any Kryptonian, nevertheless one of royal blood. So another child is our best bet as a safety net." Just then Gordoon emerges from the hatch with a warrior and his son, swaddled in a blanket. "This is my son and if you will save him I will be forever grateful," says Hyjiem out of breath. BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! "We have to leave now!" The man yelled as she ushered in a woman pushing two cradles. Both parents gingerly set their children into the cribs and began to cry. " We need two more things from you. First, we need- well recommend giving us something that when they are older and we tell them of their origins they can remember you by." Queen Grinidien and Hyjiem silently removed their necklaces. The queen took her sliver encircled opal pendant and its glittering chain and gave it to the man. Hyjiem did the same with an engraved copper ring hanging from a golden and leather necklace. "Now all we need is their names." All three crying parents said, " Eclipse and Viribus."

Earth Protection Program Log 1

Project: Krypton

Number of Subjects: 2

Name(s): Eclipse(Emma), Viribus(Vincent)

Age of subject(s): 15,15

The goal of Project: Secure 1-2 protectors for earth

Updates: None

On Earth

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! She awoke with a start and looked around wearily, panicking.

"Nonononono!" she huffed "7:00!" She ran downstairs into the kitchen. And slid into the fridge almost hitting it. Her mother called from the table "Emma, Emma." Emma continued to ruffle through the fridge. " EMMA DAYLIGHT SAVINGS!" She yelled to get her attention. "Ohhhhh..." she said in realization as she slid onto the chair beside her mother, well foster mother. "Happy start of your BirthWeek and don't worry, I did the same thing five minutes ago," she said with a wink

On Earth

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! "Damnit I died ughhh!" Vincent yelled quickly lowering his voice when he realized that he was supposed to be sleeping, not pulling an all-nighter playing Fortnite... As he started a new game his phone buzzed and he picked it up. It flashed from Emma so he opened the message.

[I'm dumb and don't know how to format this better but it's supposed to be a text convo]

Emma ;)

Emma: Ready for my birthweek?!

Vincent: What Birthweek?

Vincent: Just kidding

Emma: I expect a present every day!

Vincent: Keep dreaming

Vincent: Sorry gtg I should get at least a little sleep

Emma: Fine but I'll be waiting for that present at school

Vincent: Whatever

At School

Vincent and Emma both nodded unconvincingly at their Social Studies teacher. They very much understood that texting each other from across the room is against class rules. "Yeah, for sure won't happen again!" The said enthusiastically. Their teacher sighed and let them leave to go to their next class. " Ha busted again!" Emma says jokingly. "But we busted out..." Vincent says threatening with his greatest weapon. " NOOO!" Emma says angrily. " Bust down Tatiana Tatiana bust down bust down!!" He says annoyingly. "NOOOOO!!" Emma continues to yell as she runs down the hall. "Break it up now break that shit down!" He calls after her. A teacher glares at him. " hehe sorry..." He trails on as he chases after Emma.

E.P.P

There was a knock on the door, "terribly sorry sir but the Kryptonian control unit has to talk to you." said a petite woman as she peeled her head through the door. He sighed "Just let them in." Immediately a team of three scientists one man and two women rushed in. " We have a problem- he paused- a big problem."

Birthday Day

[btw I know my little header things are trashy]

April 30th, and the day that Emma's mother decided to bring her into the world! And then abandon her into the adoption system but today is a happy day so she's not dealing with that.

TO DO

April 30

School

Friends come home with me

Hangout

Friends leave

Dinner

Cake

More gifts

10:37 Finally 16

School:

School absolutely snailed by but as soon as that bell rang it was time to celebrate! As her friends piled on the bus they had to crowd three to a seat. The bus driver grumbled as new kids with party hats hopped on his bus. They squeezed out of her bus and ran back to her house spinning and screaming.

Hangout:

Once everyone's bags were set in Emma's room they made themselves a quick pillow fort and settled in for a game of paranoia.

Friends Leave:

As her friends left, one by one she was wished happy birthday a thousand times. After lots of hugs goodbyes and waves, it was time for phase two of her birthday.

Dinner:

Emma's mom had made Emma's favorite meal-

Pancakes and Breakfast Sausages. As they inhaled their food they heard a knock on the door, and her grandmother walked in with her cane and purse and immediately began to exclaim about how big Emma was and how sorry she was to be late. Emma's mother pulled up another chair and they sat down for cake.

Cake

Emma's mother hassled her to close her eyes and not peek as her grandma brought in a beautiful turquoise cake with buttercream frosting, just how she likes it. The beautiful cake was topped with glittering candles. She heard some beeping coming from her red flannel shirt but ignored it, nothing was going to spoil this moment. As the cake was presented in front of her, her mom and grandmother told her she could open her eyes and started singing happy birthday. She smiled and felt that all too well-known feeling of not knowing what to do. As the song came to a close she blew. And the candles didn't go out, so she blew harder. And they still didn't go out so she blew even harder. And all hell broke loose. As their dining room table was transformed into an icy expanse her pupils expanded to the size of her entire eye. Power flooded through her as she stood in her home panting, eyes black. Her grandmother cautiously reached towards the phone. Emma's mother tried to calm her down but as power continued to flow through her veins she tilted her chin up and took a deep breath soaking in the power. And then she gave her mother a smirk. And flew up and out of the house leaving her family in shock. Her mom picked up the phone dialed a number and said " I fucking told you she was running out of kryptonite!"

People cowered in fear as a surprisingly young girl flew -yeah flew over them at astonishing speeds. Squad cars raced miles behind. The city was in chaos nothing could stop her. Tazers fizzled out, bullet bent, nets broke, steel tore like paper as she went on a high powered rampage around Washington DC. She landed near The Washington Monument. People ran as she strode around with a triumphant look on her face. As helicopters, news and military hovered overhead she called out " I would like to have a little talk with whoever thought this whoooooole thing was a good idea." silence " and I don't like to wait!"

After some time of tension you could cut with a knife a black Jeep rolled up next to her. She turns "well look at that, just who I was looking for sorry what is it again Mr. Keep an awfully big secret from me for 15 years? Yeah mhm, we need to have a talk." She says as she sashays into the Jeep. She sits down and nonchalantly looks at her nails, after some silence she looks up at the uncomfortable man in a suit "yes?" " Hello, Emma um I think we have some stuff to discuss." He says unsurely. "Actually you have some stuff to tell me and I have to decide how to shut your entire life down." She says with a sly smile. " Go ahead- tell me what hell you've been keeping from me." The man clears his throat "this is a long story so I'll tell you the short version, Your name is actually eclipse and you're the princess of now destroyed Krypton." She raised her eyebrows. " And for the past fifteen years we've been using kryptonite to weaken you and your abilities. "So you're saying I'm an alien from a comic book." She asks. "Well, not really- well yeah pretty much." He says. " okay but that doesn't explain why I'm here and not blown up in space." She says very confusedly. " You're here to protect our country and planet." He replies. "She starts to laugh "So I'm an alien and a superhero?" He purses his lips. "Well ok then..." she replies.

She finally settles once the amount of solar radiation levels out and her pupils shrink to normal size. She's now in a large steel building. " I'm assuming that this is a secret government organization?" "Amazingly yes this is the EPP- earth protection program headquarters." He confirms. " So this entire thing is for me?"Emma asks. "Well you and one other person, I think you know him as Vincent." He says to Emma. She just sighs and shakes her head. "One more thing, I have something for you." he says. "Oh my gosh, now what?" she replies. He ushers her to a wall with something covered with a large cloth. He yanks off the cloth and unveils a beautiful suit. Mostly black with silver accents. The sleek catsuit was emblemed with a silver symbol that resembled a solar eclipse. The whole thing was topped off with a fluttering cape. On the head of the mannequin, there was a black mask that curled up into two tips at the top. "No wayyyy!" she said in shock as she reached towards it. "ah ah ah you can't use it or its gadgets until you undergo extensive training with trained professionals."She smiled and says, "It has gadgets?!?" she sighed "I'm ready."

Two Months Later

She spun through the air like a bird. Flipping over smaller things and flying over the large ones. After slipping the gun off a small elevated column she hits all eight targets, bullseye. As red lasers are presented to her, her new target is a small switch on a circuit board a few hundred yards away. She kneels to focus. As her supervision focuses in her hand moves towards the trigger. She pulls it. Another perfect shot. The lasers fizzle and turn off. She ran, arms pumping at near supersonic speeds. She leaped, as she gracefully flipped through the air her super-vision came back into play. As she locked in on a red square on the ground a few feet across.

One more flip and she landed in a splayed-spider like stance on the floor right in the square. A buzzer went off and a voice sounded over the loudspeaker. "that's your best time yet!" "how much better?" eclipse calls back. "2 seconds." I would say I'm ready for a real mission, not just training, " she says gesturing to the concrete course behind her.

If You're Reading This Right Now That's Literally Insane!! Thanks so Much! If you want to continue this fic just leave a comment! Thanks So Much!


	2. First Mission

"Alright Emma, just relax you got this ." her earpiece rang out. "what are you talking on about I'm not nervous or scared or absolutely one hundred percent petrified." she called out into the night sky. "Emma, steady yourself and fly down lower." her earpiece sounded. "got it!" As she coasted down through the star sparkled sky she whipped her head around. She heard someone, someone yelling. She dove down closing in on the sound. "Gimme your money!" She landed softly and crept around a dark building. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner. There was a boy, maybe her age. He was surrounded by armed men in black hoods. She squared her shoulders and lifted into the air. She flicked a switch on her wrist and turned on her voice modulator. "Drop your weapons and step away." she hollered in a voice even she didn't recognize. "Oh shit!" one of the masked men called out as they ran away. "That works..." she remembered what she was supposed to be doing." As she softly landed on the ground the boy quivered. "Are you ok?" Emma asked. "Well I mean yeah..." She bent down to shoot into the air. "But..." She turned. "Who are you?" "I am Eclipse."


End file.
